Without You
by FallenFan77
Summary: Ash is thinking of one person in his mind he was losing his mind. He isn't the same without her. This is a songfic, based on the song Without You by David Guetta. Contains advanceshipping.


**Hi everybody, well here it is, my first fic, and p.s its a songfic. The song is called Without You by David Guetta. I hope you enjoy it...**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own pokemon or any of its characters. I don't own the song.

* * *

_I can't win, i cant reign i will never win this game without you... with out you... I am lost, I am vain... I will never be the same without you,without you... I won't run,i won't fly I will never make it by without you Without you_

A boy with raven black unruly hair spun around his chair thinking, his name was Ash Ketchum. Ash kept playing the song over and over again. May was in Johto with Solidad, Harley and Drew. "she probably likes him more than me," he said to him self. "pika-pi-pikachu," pikachu said. "Hey buddy... yeah i do miss her, without her, i am lost, hmm that..gives me an idea." Ash got off of his chair and pikachu looked at him curiously and confused. He got his backpack and packed what ever he needed,"c'mon pikachu we are headed for Johto," he said, pikachu jumping on to his right shoulder.

_I can't rest. i can't fight...All i need is you and I...without you..._

He couldn't rest until he found her,"all i need is you." He kept running, he went to the ferrie and took the next boat that left to the Johto region. "I'm coming May, I will never be the same without you." He was leaning against the railing, its been a couple of hours later, he will be arriving at Johto in an hour.

_Without you... oh oh oh...you you you...Without you, you, you...without youuuuuuu_

He finally reached the Johto region, he was happy even Pikachu notice it,"pikachu, pika pika," pikachu said. "I guess i didn't think it through but i will find her, without her, i can't rest until i find her." He walked around the Johto region for a sign or at least something.

_ Cant erase... So i'll take blame...But I can't accept that we're estranged,Without you... without you.._

Ash thought of the day she left, he should've stopped her. He paced back and forth figuring out what to do. "what am i going to do pikachu, i don't even know where she is." He sighed in defeat,"i don't know what to do."

_I can't quit now... This can't be right...I can't take one more sleepless night Without you,...Without youuuuu_

"But i can't quit now, pikachu, im here, im going to find her," Ash said with confidence."i can't take one more sleepless night, with out thinking about her." He continued walking until his legs hurt. He then sat down on a park bench.

_I won't soar, i won't climb...If you're not here, I'm paralyzed...without you...without you..._

"wait what if she isn't here, what if she left the johto region a while ago pikachu," Ash asked his starter pokemon. "pika-pi-pika," pikachu said shaking his paw saying no. "Your right i have to stop,and keep my confidence up, i will find her."

_I can't look I'm so blind...I lost my heart, I lost my mind...without you, without...you..Oh,Oh,Oh...You..You..You Without You, without you,you,you, Without you..._

"Im losing my mind, I'm losing it, May, without you, I'm losing my mind," Ash said hitting his forehead making pikachu sweatdropped. Pikachu looked around and noticed a certain brunette with sapphire eyes walking pass the park.

_I am lost, i am vain...I will never be the same without you, without youuu... without you..._

"pika-pika-pi," pikachu said jumping and circling around him, and running to the girl with a red bandana, a red shirt, white mini skirt and black tights. Ash rubbed his eyes,"M-may," he shouted. The girl was May, she was dumbfounded and looked back to see who called her. "A-A-Ash, whatareyoudoinghere, omg i missed you so much," she said running to him and hugging him tight. "I just wanted to tell you something that i should've said before," Ash began to say. May turned her head to the side, her sapphire eyes were watery," yeah what." Ash breathed in slowly,"i will never be the same with out you, i was losing my mind May, Without You." May's eyes were glimming in the sunlight, she began to tear up a bit,"Ash..i was losing my mind as well, without you." They leaned towards each other and kissed.

* * *

**The End... I was so nervous...hope you guys liked it. Please review and thanks for reading it... Until next time...**


End file.
